Jake Navor
Jake Navor is a wrestler from the world of CAW. Jake Navor competes in multiple promotions such as YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling), DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation), Total Impact, & XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). During his early rookie days, Jake Navor competed in YWE's NXTournament in 2014 for a chance to compete and gain a contract for YWE (YouTube Wrestling Entertainment. YWE (2016) NXTournament Competitor YXW (2016-present) Season 1: Debut & Championship Pursuits Season 2: Intercontinental Champion & Move to RAW Season 3: Cruiserweight Division & World Hardcore Champion At the beginning of Season 3, Jake Navor would compete in the YXW Cruiserweight Championship Tournament to determine the first ever YXW Cruiserweight Champion. Jake Navor would first defeat Don Awesome in Round 1 and would then defeat Blake Hale in the Semi Finals to advance to the Finals of the tournament. In the Finals, Jake Navor would wind up losing to Angel Alexander, starting a little rivalry between the two. At the Royal Rumble, Jake Navor would compete in a Triple Threat No.1 Contenders Match against Larry Troy & Ghostface to determine the No.1 Contender to the Cruiserweight Championship. Jake Navor would provide a valiant effort in this triple threat match only to lose to the newcomer Larry Troy. Navor would then enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.16 where he resumed his rivalry with Angel Alexander where they left the ring and battled throughout the arena. Eventually, both Navor & Alexander would return in the match only for Angel Alexander to eliminate Jake Navor. After the Royal Rumble, Navor would come back to Main Event competition when he was entered in the Road to Gold Tournament to decide the No.1 Contender to the YTW Championship at YXWrestleMania 3. First Navor would defeat Ty Crews by Count Out in the First Round to advance to the Semis; however Jake Navor would end up losing to Demon Extreme in the first match of the Semi Finals. At Wrestlemania 3, Navor would compete in the Rick Rude Memorial Battle Royal and lost the match. At Extreme Rules, Navor would unsuccessfully challenge Angel Alexander for the Cruiserweight Championship. Jake Navor would soon go on to challenge for Triple X's World Hardcore Championship at Money In The Bank S03. Jake Navor would wound up beating Triple X to become the newest YXW World Hardcore Champion. At Summerslam S03, Navor would retain his World Hardcore Championship after defeating Triple X in an intense Extreme rules match. After the match Navor would be attacked by former champion Casablanca. It would then be announced that at Payback Navor would defend his World Hardcore Title against Casablanca. DWF (2016-present) Season 1: Debut & Teaming with Gabriel Cass Season 2: ECW Champion & Feud with Johnny Extreme; Pursuit of World Title Season 3: Mr. Money In The Bank Total Impact (2016-present) Debut & Championship Pursuits; Feud with Brett Storm and Drake Spyke Jake Navor would make his surprise debut against the Intercontinental Champion Brett Storm. Where he would win a his debut match and gets an opportunity at Extreme Rules for the Intercontinental Championship. At Extreme Rules, Jake Navor would face Brett storm for the Intercontinental Championship in a Extreme Rules Match. He would lose in Fantastic attempt. At Total Impact episode 4 he would attack Brett Storm after his match later to be assaulted by Drake Spyke (Demon Sypke). In episode 5 he would face David Mill during his Drake and Brett would try to distract him but hit Brett with a DDT match in a successful win. Drake Spyke once again attacked him but unsuccessfully do it and got hit by a flying senton and have his hand high. At Total Impact Payback, Jake Navor faced his enemy Brett Storm where Jake was close to winning but Brett hand was holding the bottom rope and the match restarted were he would lose to Brett Storm once again. Match with Brett Storm; Championship persuits & Feud with Demon Spyke XWP (2016-present) Season 1: Debut & Feud with Max Mercury; Cruiserweight Champion Jake Navor debuted in XWP on episode 2 when he lost to Max Mercury after someone turned off the lights and attacked Navor. At Pride, Mercury would defeat Navor again in a Falls Count Anywhere match. At Outlaw, Navor would defeat Conner to win the XWP Cruiserweight Title which he would successfully defend against Angel Alexander at Conflict. At Summerslam, Navor would lose the Cruiserweight title to Angel in a ladder match. Jake Navor invoked his rematch the next night but would lose to Angel after he used a chair and hit the Sweet Chin Music. Teaming with Connor; Tag Team Champion At Survivor Series, Jake Navor would be a part of Team Francaios with Francaios & Connor going against Roacher and his team of Anthony Payne, Roacher & Perkins. Team Francaios would win with Navor eliminating Anthony Payne in the match. The next night, Navor would manage Connor in his match with Angel Alexander which Connor would win. At Royal Rumble, Jake would team with Connor in a losing effort against Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho in a Tag Title Match. At Danger Zone, Jake Navor would manage Connor in his Cruiserweight Championship match against Angel Alexander which Connor would lose. At WrestleMania 1, Jake Navor would team with Connor & Chris Danger to defeat Heavens Sexiest Angels to win the Tag Team Championship. Season 2: Tag Title Reign & Feud with The Silver Brothers On the Raw after WrestleMania, Jake Navor & Connor would lose to the Silver Brothers which would draft the two to Smackdown. At Betrayal & Outlaw, Navor would team with Connor to successfully defend the Tag Titles against Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho. Also at Outlaw, Navor & Connor would both be attacked by The Silver Brothers. At Mayhem, Navor & Connor would lose the Tag Team Championships to The Silver Brothers. At Reckoning, the two would lose in a rematch for the Titles. At Money in the Bank, Navor would team with Connor & Matteo to face The Silver Brothers and Brett Storm in a losing effort. After a long hiatus, Jake Navor would return by teaming with Connor to face The Silver Brothers for the Tag Titles at Unforgiven in a losing effort. EWE (2016-present) Season 4: Hardcore Champion Jake Navor was announced to have signed a contract with EWE (Exclusive Wrestling Entertainment) following WrestleMania 3. During the EWE Draft, Jake Navor would be assigned to the Smackdown brand where on the Smackdown After WM3, Navor would defeat Jacob Cass to become the first ever EWE Hardcore Champion. REW (2017-Present) It was reported that Jake has signed a contract with REW but his debut is unknown. Championships & Accomplishments YXW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x *World Hardcore Champion - 1x DWF: *DWF World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *ECW World Champion - 1x *Season 3 RAW Mr. Money In The Bank RpW: *World Heavyweight Champion - 2x *Season 1 Royal Rumble Winner XWP: *XWP Tag Team Champion - 1x with Connor *XWP Cruiserweight Champion - 1x *XWP Hardcore Champion - 1x EWE: *EWE Hardcore Champion - 1x ECCW: *ECCW Intercontinental Champion - 1x *ECCW Hardcore Champion - 11x ENA: *ENA United States Champion - 1x CXW *CXW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Connor TCW *TCW Intercontinental Champion - 1x CAW Wrestling Observer: *Ranked '''No.14 '''of the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2016 *5 Star Match (May 8, 2016) - Total Impact Extreme Rules: Jake Navor vs. Brett Storm *5 Star Match (September 30, 2016) - RpW Wrestlemania 1: DoggyDog © vs. Jake Navor *5 Star Match (April 2, 2017) - XWP Wrestlemania 1: Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho) © vs. Chris Danger, Jake Navor & Connor *Rookie of the Year (2016) Category:CAW Category:UCT Competitor Category:CWO Rookie Of The Year